Haunt-to-Haunt for Ghosts
Finally fed up with living in a wasteland, The bandits pranks anyone in Riley's house. Our heroes hatch an ingenious plan to scare the bandits. Plot The episode begins where Stan told the bandits that they could trick everyone, the bandits agreed. While Nigel was eating the cracker, Harry training a weightlifting, Joanna holding a beautiful mirror made a nice face, and Juan reads a book. Soon, Valta flew into the bandits and explained that it is the only one thing was giving the gifts. Stan and Joanna nodded, So Stan ordered the bandits to go to Riley's house. The bandits finally arrives at Riley's house, Stan tells them he'll get some a trick. So Stan knocked on the door, While Riley noticed and he opens the door, the bandits comes in. So Riley suggests they gives them a gift. So he gave Stan a gift. Stan and his bandits were so happy to see the gift, and they wandering off. Riley told Elycia that is a brilliant work for everyone. Elycia nodded and she said that they going to cleaning. Riley agreed. Back at the Bandits' house, Stan opens the gift and he saw a swarm of bats decoration. Nigel was so proud that he's a intelligent truth about it. Stan said that put in and scare Riley's friends, the bandits nodded. Meanwhile, Toby cleaning the statue, Dongera and Vivian was cleaning the floor with their tails, Riley thanked everyone that room was cleaning. Stan and Joanna see Riley's friends talking about. The two held the tar buckets in their hands, they had a criminal idea. Nigel placed the bats decoration, while Toby carefully sneaked in the room. Suddenly, the bats scares Toby, he ran off to Riley and Denko. So Stan and Joanna disguises themselves as tar monsters, Riley, Toby and Denko was horrified and ran away, the bandits put off their costumes, laughing. Stan and Joanna's plan had worked! Riley and his friends saw the bandits walked away, Gina, Julia, Ari, Yusi, Tiffany, Parafly-Lum, Fojo and Faja arrives, So he told everyone to scare the bandits at night, Riley's friends agreed. That night, the bandits was getting very tired and fast asleep. Vivian carefully sneaked to Nigel, she had an idea, she yanking on Nigel's tail. Startled, Nigel woke up, he told Valta was a scary place. Toby carefully snatch the feather causing Valta to yelp, Nigel thinking about the ghosts. Valta didn't know what the answer. Just then, they heard a moan, Parafly-Lum, Fojo and Faja disguised as ghosts and scare Nigel and Valta. Stan and the other bandits saw Riley, Elycia, Gina, Julia, Ari, Yusi and Tiffany disguised as ghosts and scares them. Terrified, the bandits ran away, they finally at the door, however it was closed. When the ghosts comes closer and closer, then they looked and saw Hal hypnotizes the bandits and he said to leave this house, the bandits ran outside away. After they put off their costumes, Riley and his friends began to laugh, Riley said that the bandits had runs away like a scare rabbit. Elycia agreed and Hal snickering and said that bandits is a scaredy-foolish pranksters. Transcript Haunt-to-Haunt for Ghosts/Transcript